The Road of Findings
by Emoess
Summary: Inuyasha and gang are still on their way to finding the rest of the Sacred Jewl shards. Along their path comes danger, drama, and alot of Sit Boy Note Naraku is NOT dead. I repeat. Naraku is Not dead.


**Note:**OK, this FanFic is alot better than the first, I must admit. It has more words and more plot. So, please review and enjoy!!

-Sincerely-

-NinjaKitty-

* * *

After the consistent (and pointless) argument finally deceased, InuYasha and the rest were back on the road to recovering the missing Sacred Jewel shards. 

Kagome looked down at her necklace which bore one eighth of the whole Jewel.

She sighed knowing that either the shards were well hidden, or Naraku has the rest.

This worried her.

She knew if Naraku had the rest, then he would surely try to get the one from her neck, and knowing he bares no mercy, he'll decapitate her to get the shards if he has to.

(Heck, he'll probably do it on purpose--for gruesome pleasure)

She sighed and looked up at InuYasha.

And there he walked with an attitude of determination on his face.

His white locks flowing with the breeze.

His light eyes illuminating from the sun.

His cute fluffy ears...

"What the heck are you looking at Kagome!"

InuYasha snapped. Kagome woke up from her trance and looked down without a word.

He softened his expression and slowed down to her side.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at him, then looked back down.

_Don't look at me like that, InuYasha. You're going to make me blush..._

Too late. Her cheeks blossomed with pink.

"Look, don't think about Naraku too much. Just as long as I'm here to protect you, he can't touch you. You got that?"

Kagome laughed a litte. His confidence and care always made her giddy. She nodded.

"Thanks, InuYasha."

He smiled and picked up his pace. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were deep within the forest and among their travel to Naraku's castle.

"JAAKEN!! Look!"

"What is it girl!"

Jaken forced his head around with an exhausted look to his face.

"I found a cute little caterpillar!"

Rin held up her finger with the green caterpillar on its hind legs sniffing the air.

"You called me out just for that pestering insect!!

Rin frowned and put the Caterpillar on the tree.

"You don't have to be such a stinker, Jaken. Hey! Maybe you're just in a bad mood. I'll sing a song to make you feel better. Ohh.."

Rin started singing in her innocent tone and Jaken covered his ears.

_Annoying little girl. She always singing or dancing or spinning. She makes me sick! She can't even sing all that good---well, she's OK. But not all OK. Oh, Master Sesshomaru, when will our travel end? NO! Don't think like that. Spending this time with Mater Sesshomaru is a gift..._

"Rin."

Sesshomaru addressed her in his low, unenthusiastic voice.

"Yeees, Master Sesshomaru?"

"Please. Stop that nonsense singing."

"...OK!"

She stopped singing and smiled brightly, skipping behind him gleefully.

"M-Master Sesshomaru, when are we going to rest?"

Asked pitiful Jaken. Sesshomaru shot a glare at him, as if saying 'do I give a damn?' Jaken stumbled and turned away.

"I'm sorry Master Seussho--"

"Master Sesshomaru?"

Rin's sweet voice called for him.

"When are we going to take a rest?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, then back up to the path ahead.

"Once we make it down this path here, and into the clearing."

She giggled and smiled and continued skipping. Jaken's jaw dropped.

* * *

Kagura ripped through the sky on her feather, prowling around for something to do. 

_I can't believe Naraku left again. He's always disappearing without warning. What am I to do around here. I wonder if Sesshomaru's nearby._

She desperately look beneath her and spotted his long white hair fanning in the wind. She blushed and her stomach fluttered.

_Oh, there he is. Maybe I should pay a visit. No, that will make fall deeper in love with him. But then again, I may regret this._

She swooped down and landed gracefully several feet ahead of him. He stopped.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. How nice to see you again.."

She greeted him in her usual teasing voice. Rin hid behind Sesshomaru.

"Who do you think you are!!! Kagura!"

Scolded Jaken, waving his staff at her.

"I just came by to say 'hi'..."

"That, and I assume you want something else?"

Sesshomaru replied. Kagura smirked.

"I don't want anything else. I just wanted to tell you something."

"Well, what is it."

"Sesshomaru. I---"

* * *

**Note:** Well, there you go!! I hope you enjoyed it . pleez review!!! 


End file.
